random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The World Ends with Mii and U
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = Square Enix CCs Studios |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = Square Enix |Row 3 title = Composer(s) |Row 3 info = Takeharu Ishimoto CCs and Cream |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Wii U Nintendo 3DS |Row 5 title = Released |Row 5 info = November 30, 2012 (EU) December 2, 2012 (NA) December 6, 2012 (JP) December 7, 2012 (AU) |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = Action-RPG |Row 7 title = Rating(s) |Row 7 info = PEGI 12 (EU) ERSB E10+ (NA) CERO A (JP) ACB PG (AU) |Row 8 title = Modes |Row 8 info = single player |Row 9 title = Media |Row 9 info = Wii U Optical Disc (Wii U) Download Play (Nintendo 3DS) }} , known in Japan as It's Our Wonderful World, is an action role-playing game developed by Square Enix and CCs Studios for mainly Wii U with extended features utilizing the Nintendo 3DS. It is a spin-off to the commercially-successful game, The World Ends with You for Nintendo DS. Plot Setting The game takes place in a radically revolutionized version of the Mii Plaza (Realground), more specifically an alternate dimensional plane of the Mii Plaza (Underground). The UG is the place for the Reapers' Game where the "chosen" dead called "Players" get to have their fate changed before they may actually face complete erasure. Players have to frequently challenge themselves through a series of timed missions for one week. If a player fails to complete a mission, then they get erased from existence completely. Usually, Players have to frequently face evil creatures called "Noise". Defeating Noise can be really difficult as the only way of method to defeating Noise is by fighting them from two different "zones", so two different players have to be in a pact and go to each zone to defeat the same Noise. Characters The player actually assumes the role of their personal Mii. The Mii's personality is determined by answering through a series of questions at the beginning of the game called the "Interview of Fate". There are several other important characters that serve as the player's Mii's Partners which their personalities are also determined in the "Interview of Fate". There are characters called Reapers who are the opponents to the Players. There is the Composer who is the highest in-command of the Game and the Conductor who is the second in-command. For some reason, everyone who is involved in the Reapers' Game have forgotten what their names were and refer their sole selves as "Mii" and everyone else as "U" (ex. "All of U are worthless beings except for Mii."). Eventually, the player's Mii will remember what their actual name was. Story The game suddenly starts with the "Interview of Fate" which determines the player's Mii's personality and how they actually died. Once the "interview" is over, a bright light flashes and the Mii awakens to the Reapers' Game immediately. Not sure what's going on, the Mii begins on searching for answers in this different version of the Mii Plaza they're used to. When they meet a helpful Player, they are attacked by Noise and make up a pact. When the Mii figures out what's going on in this Reapers' Game, the Mii somehow determines to really complete the Reapers' Game and actually get revived. But, not all is as it seems... Gameplay It's basically the same as the original World Ends with You, but instead of entirely two different combat systems taking place on different screens, both screens are displaying one combat system at a time while alternating like in the original game. I.R.L. Missions This Wii U game can fully utilize the Nintendo 3DS. The biggest example of that is this mode called I.R.L. Missions. Here, players receive additional missions that actually require to really travel around places. When receiving a mission, the player has to connect the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS with each other through Download Play. When finished, this mode actually takes over the Nintendo 3DS. Missions here literally make players travel around places with the Nintendo 3DS Camera on. Usually, Missions here are scavenger hunts where players have to find something at a certain place, all while defeating Noise. Defeating Noise in I.R.L. Missions are similar to combat in Flick Rush in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance where players flick power from pins onto Noise that crowd the environment. When all done with the satisfied amount of missions players have done, they can return to the main game on the Wii U and sync their I.R.L. Missions records on their main reports in the main game. Soundtrack File:The World Ends With You - Days Left|Main Theme Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:The World Ends with You